Kicker
These cards are played facedown'' during the planning phase before encounter cards are selected'', with the player announcing that he or she is playing a kicker. Kickers cannot be affected by game effects that target a player’s encounter card. A kicker’s effect depends on what encounter cards are played during the encounter. '• Attack vs. Attack:' I'f both players play an attack, the kicker multiplies its player’s attack card by its value. For instance, a player with 12 ships on his or her side that has played an attack 10 and a x2 kicker has a total of 32 ((2x10)+12).' '• Attack vs. Negotiate:' If the player with the kicker played an attack, the kicker has no effect. However, if the player with the kicker played a negotiate, his or her compensation is multiplied by the kicker’s value. For instance, a player who would normally receive 3 cards as compensation would receive 6 cards as compensation if he or she had played a x2 kicker. '• Negotiate vs. Negotiate:' In the event of a successful deal, a kicker has no effect. However, after a failed deal, the number of ships lost to the warp by the opposing player is multiplied by the kicker’s value. For instance, if a player played a x2 kicker before a failed deal, that player would lose the usual 3 ships to the warp, but his or her opponent would lose 6 ships to the warp! Kicker Questions Q: When are kickers revealed? A: The are revealed in the reveal phase. Q: Does a kicker multiply a card value before or after the effects of card modifying powers such as Calculator, Gaviton, Mirror or Tripler? What about the effects of flares such as Calculator Wild or Gambler Wild? A: After. Q: How does a kicker work with a Crooked Deal negotiate? A: The 3 ships lost in a deal or the number of cards taken in compensation is adjusted up or down by 1 first, then multiplied by the kicker. For example, if you had 3 ships and negotiated with a Crooked Deal and a kicker x2 while your opponent played an attack, you would receive 8 cards in compensation (3+1x2). Q. Is either main player required to commit to using or not using a kicker before the other main player decides about kickers? A: Either main player may change their mind, but if they cannot ultimately decide, the offense must commit first. Q: If my opponent plays a kicker and I reveal a negotiate, is my compensation increased? A: No. A kicker only affects the encounter card of the player who played it (unless otherwise indicated). You would only increase your compensation if you had revealed the kicker. Q: As the defense, can you play a kicker before drawing a new hand? A: Yes. kickers are played before encounter cards (and announced), and the defense draws a new hand when needing to play an encounter card (after kickers are played). Category:Cards Category:Reward Cards Category:Reward Deck Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics Category:Card Types